Item of Holding
Items of Holding are containers that allow their user to store equipment within another demension, reality, or time. The majority of the information here is taken from Barthmew on Bags of Holding, by Barthmew Merkenly. Common Items of Holding Common items of holding, usually bags or sacks, simply allow a user to access a 'pocket dimension' that the user is able to directly influence and control. The user can, with the proper knowledge and practice, render the laws of physics null and void, or increase the effect that physics have on an object tenfold. Original Items of Holding Original items of holding are created with magic permeating the very essence of the object in question. Usually a box, closet, wardrobe, or chest, the original items of holding had the ability to allow the user to cross himself (or any equipment) over to another realm, dimension, reality, or time. Unlike common items of holding, the original items worked more as a 'bridge' to another place than they did work as a place of storage. However, such items were still used as storage if the item in question was linked to a place where storage was convenient. Uses Most items of holding, be they common or original, are used to carry great loads without encumbering the holder. Some items of holding work better than others - for example, some common items of holding may not have a strong enchantment, and thus only reduces the weight of the equipment within it by half. In rare cases, items of holding can be used as a prison - much like the case of Cerce Tentones and Nomanic Carver. In such cases, the dimention, realm, reality, or time must be far removed from the current realm, dimention, reality, or time. The item must also be sealed securely, usually through a separate enchantment. Possible Dangers Possible dangers of items of holding are many, yet few know of them. A list of basic rules, and consequences for not following them, is provided hereafter. *Never place an original item of holding inside of another original item of holding. It has never been done in recorded history. A common theory is that, if an item of holding is placed within another item of holding, the two realities will attempt to merge into one. This will undo the fabric of reality, and both items of holding will then release the contents of their realities within the realm they currently occupy. This has been tested true for small pocket dimentions on common items of holding, where dimentions were artificial and the 'leak' contained. ((OoC explenation: When you break a full minecraft chest, everything gets thrown all over the place that used to ocupy the inside of the chest. Think of this, only when you place an item of holding inside of another item of holding, an two entire dimentions are spewed everywhere)) *Never attempt to destroy an item of holding, especially an original item of holding. The resulting loss of a 'door' into whatever reality the item was connected with will result in a new 'door' being placed in a location within that reality, usually within the same space that the item of holding previously held. This could allow whatever entities exist within the other realm to 'leak' into the new realm, although not all at once, and not as violent, as the result of placing an item of holding inside of another item of holding. *Never attempt to place a sentient being within an item of holding. Although it is possible to open the item of holding and let the sentient being pass through again, it is also entirely possible that the dimention is so large that the sentient being could be thousands of miles away from where the bag now opens. *Never think that an item of holding opens in the same location every time. Some original items of holding open in random locations within a dimention. Most pocket dimentions do not have this problem. Category:Artifacts Category:Things